Super Smash Bros. Armageddon
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon is the next game in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is scheduled to be released in the second quarter of 2012. The game is very similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but there is a new story mode known as the Chaos Trials and over 100 playable characters including new series characters from Ben 10, Generator Rex, Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, The Last Airbender, Voltron, and Bakugan. There are also new characters from the Mario and Sonic series, new courses, and over 80 story mode levels for up to 3 players. 6 players can play at once, and up to twelve can play in team modes. Characters can also play snip-its of their past adventures or watch clips from TV shows featuring the characters. On top of all this is the game's best new featue: The Armageddon Smash. All you need to do is find the three armageddon spheres then smash.It is possible that the game could be realeased as early as the second week in April but as mid May/early June release seems more likely. The game is highly controversial not becuase of the story line, but because other people think it should not be on this wiki. #Agent Six (Generator Rex) #Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Meta Knight (Kirby) #Ninja (Final Fantasy) #Kevin Levin (Ben 10) #Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Jessica (Dragon Quest) #Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) #Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) #Biowulf (Generator Rex) #Kirby (Kirby) #White Mage (Final Fantasy) #Zuko (The Last Airbender) #Angelo (Dragon Quest) #Vince (Voltron) #Falco (Star Fox) #Daniel (Voltron) #Jet (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) #Zelda/Sheik (Legend of Zelda) #Pidge (Voltron) #Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) #Luigi (Mario) #Fawful (Mario) #Baby Mario (Mario) #Azula (The Last Airbender) #Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) #Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Dragonoid (Bakugan) #Moogle (Final Fantasy) #Aang (The Last Airbender) #Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) #Samus (Metroid) #Pierce (Ben 10) #Katara (The Last Airbender) #Platypunk (Dragon Quest) #Professor Paradox (Ben 10) #Sokka (The Last Airbender) #King Dedede (Kirby) #Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) #Mario (Mario) #Blaze (Sonic the Hedhehog) #Slime (Dragon Quest) #Helios (Bakugan) #White Knight (Generator Rex) #Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) #Bakugan Brawler (Bakugan) #Bowser Jr. (Mario) #Captain Falcon (F-Zero) #Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Wiseman (Bakugan) #Manny (Ben 10) #Vilgax (Ben 10) #Ice Climbers (Nintendo) #Doctor Holiday (Generator Rex) #Keith (Voltron) #Yoshi (Yoshi) #Helen (Ben 10) #Snake (Metal Gear) #Olimar (Pikmin) #Toph (The Last Airbender) #Larmina (Voltron) #Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Cesar Salazar (Generator Rex) #Mag Mel (Bakugan) #Bowser (Mario) #Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Ike (Fire Emblem) #Shroob (Mario) #Ness (Earthbound) #Wave (Sonic) #Wario (Wario) #Jaakor (Bakugan) #Darkstar (Ben 10) #Pikachu (Pokemon) #Shade (Sonic) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox) #Toon Zelda/Toon Sheik (Legend of Zelda) #Lance (Voltron) #R.O.B. (Generic Character) #Toon Link (Legend on Zelda) #Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Hunk (Voltron) #Aggregor (Ben 10) #Lucario (Pokemon) #Link (Legend of Zelda) #Pit (Kid Icarus) #Waluigi (Wario) #Marth (Fire Emblem) #Lucas (Earthbound) #Argit (Ben 10) #Peach (Mario) #Imperator Ix (Sonic) #Allura (Voltron) #Midbus (Mario) #Wolf (Star Fox) #Jigglypuff (Pokemon) #Max Tennyson (Ben 10) #Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) #Ozai (The Last Airbender) #Mr. Game and Watch (Generic Character) #Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) #Dragonlord (Dragon Quest) #Lotor (Voltron) *E-123 Omega (AT) *Big (AT) *Storm (AT) *Vector (AT) *O'Chunks (AT) *Mimi (AT) *Dimentio (AT) *Count Bleck (AT) *Azmuth (AT) *Black Knight (AT) Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/The Chaos Control Crisis|The Chaos Control Crisis|true Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/The Quest Begins|The Quest Begins Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Hostile Takeover|Hostile Takeover Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Chaos Rising|Chaos Rising Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Fallen Warriors|Fallen Warriors Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Eye of the Storm|Eye of the Storm Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Armageddon|Armageddon Close|Close #Central City #Peach’s Castle Gardens #Halberd 1 #Bellwood 1 #Providence #Dry, Dry Desert 1 #Bellwood Factory #Dry, Dry Desert 2 #The City #Peach’s Castle #Bellwood 2 #Skyworld (Timed Stage: 5 Minutes) #Providence Ruins #Los Soledad 1 #Halberd 2 #Angel Island #The Jungle #Metropolis 1 #Bowser Castle #Los Soledad 2 #Airspace #Halberd Interior #Blue Ridge Underground #Blue Ridge Plains #Metropolis 2 #Metropolis 3 #Eggman’s Laboratories #The Storage Facility #The Desert #The Ancient Isle #The Oasis #Metropolis 4 #Blue Ridge Plains 2 #The Prison 1 #The Southern Air Temple #Bakugan Interspace #The Prison 2 #The Prison 3 #Arus #The Desert Tomb 1 #The Desert Tomb 2 #Bridge Near Subspace #Twilight Cage Colonies #Nocturne #Central City 2 #Central City 3 #The Battle Zone 1 #Outside the Vortex #The Battle Zone 2 #The Southern Battle Zone #The Eastern Battle Zone #The Northern Battle Zone #The Western Battle Zone #The South Eastern Battle Zone #The Battle Zone 3 #The Decimated Battlefield #The Battlefield Underground #The New Base 1 #The Catacombs 1 #The Catacombs 2 #The Excavation Area 1 #The Excavation Area 2 #The New Base 2 #Battlefield Underneath the Vortex #The Vortex #Subspace Outer Shell 1 #Subspace Outer Shell 2 #Subspace Middle Zone 1 #Subspace Middle Zone 2 #Subspace Hazard Zone 1 #Subspace Hazard Zone 2 #Subspace Hazard Zone 3 #Subspace Hazard Zone 4 #Subspace Hazard Zone 5 #Subspace Hazard Zone 6 #World of Subspace 1 #World of Subspace 2 #World of Subspace 3 #World of Subspace 4 #The Great Rift #The Pit of 100 Trails (Bonus Level) *Egg Pawn *Armadillo *Chaosid *Hammer Chaosid *Blaster Chaosid *Goomba *Koopa *Shy Guy *Hammer Bro. *Dry Bones *Sir KIbble *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Biospark *Cloudior *Aggregor Soldier *Vilgax Soldier *Vilgax Drone *Vilgax Robot *Bunny E.V.O. *Tree E.V.O. *Pokey *Glire *Puffball *Ectoid *R.O.B. Sentry *Jyk *Sand E.V.O. *Ice Chaosid *DNAlien *Glice *Glunder *Shadow Claw *Fire Claw *Ice Claw *Nocturnus Scout *Egg Pawn V2 *Egg Sentry *R.O.B. Blaster *Magikoopa *Dragoon #Mario Series (1-3 no ally) #Legend of Zelda or Star Fox (2 with 1 ally) #Ben 10, Generator Rex, or Bakugan (1 possibly Giant no ally) #Captain Falcon or Pikmin (1 possibly Giant no ally) #Pokemon or Bakugan (2 or 3 with 1 ally) #Donkey Kong (2 possibly Metal with 1 ally) #Wario or Kirby (Team of 10 with 2 allies) #Final Fantasy (1 or 3 with 1 ally if vs. 3) #Bonus 1 (45 seconds) #Dragon Quest (opposite of 8) #Sonic (2 no ally) #Voltron (Team of 12 no ally) #The Last Airbender or Fire Emblem (2 no ally) #Earthbound, Metal Gear, or Game and Watch (2 Metal or Giant) #Same as 14 (No Duplicates; opposite as 14) #Bonus 2 (1 minute) #Any Series (No Duplicates; 3 no ally) #Fighting Titanium Team (Team of 25 with 1 ally that is the playable character) #Super Smash Bros. (Master Hand or Crazy Hand no ally) #Super Smash Bros. (Tabuu no ally) #Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Baby Mario #Bowser, Wario, Waluigi #Fawful and Midbus #Shroob #Ben and Rex #Gwen and Kevin #Paradox and Max #Pierce, Manny, Helend #Argit and Darkstar #Agent Six and Dr. Holiday #Bobo Haha, Cesar, and White Knight #Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Vilgax, and Aggregor #Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede #Captain Falcon #Olimar #Sonic, Tails, and Amy #Shadow, Knuckles, and Tikal #Jet and Wave #Ix and Shade #Silver and Blaze #Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic #All Pokemon #All Bakugan #Lucas and Ness #Mr Game and Watch #Fox, Wolf, and Falco #Ninja and Moogle #White Mage and Black Mage #Slime and Platypunk #Jessica, Angelo, and Dragonlord #All the Voltron Pilots and Lotor #Aang, Katara, and Sokka #Toph and Zuko #Ozai and Azula #Samus and Zero Suit Samus #Ike and Marth #Yoshi #Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong #Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Toon Zelda #Master Hand and Crazy Hand #Tabuu #Ice Climbers #R.O.B. #Pit #Snake *Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Tubba Blubba's Castle (Paper Mario) *Energy Hold (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *World 9 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World of Nothing (Super Paper Mario) *Factory (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Adabat (Sonic Unleashed) *Night Palace (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Asteroid Coaster (Sonic Colors) *The Cauldron (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Nocturne (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) *Pirate's Island (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Null Void (Ben 10) *Augstaka (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Ledgerdomain (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Matrix Prime (Ben 10: Maximum Heroes) *The Bug Jar (The Forgotten) *Abysus (The Day That Everything Changed) *Paradise Base (Frostbite) *Agent Six's Jump Jet (Beyond the Sea) *Mt. Dedede (Kirby Super Star) *Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Golden Temple (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) *Starship (Final Fantasy) *Mt. Magmageddon (Dragon Quest) *Robbin' Hood Ruins (Dragon Quest) *Air Temple (The Last Airbender) *Water Tribe (The Last Airbender) *The Great Wall (The Last Airbender) *Ember Island (The Last Airbender) *Arus (Voltron Force) *Planet Doom (Voltron Force) *The Void (Voltron Force) *Agent Six Up Attack: Uppercut, Up Smash: Magna Tornado Normal Attack: Sword Slash, Normal Smash: Magna Slash Side Attack: Roundhouse Kick, Side Smash: Sword Toss Down Attack: Blade Jab, Down Smash: Earth Wave Final Smash: Magna Nuclear, Armageddon Smash: Magna Infinity Sprint: Quickness, Grab Smash: Slice and Dice, Crawl: No *Shadow Up Attack: Flip Kick, Up Smash: Chaos Control Normal Attack: Spink Kick, Normal Smash: Chaos Spear Side Attack: Chaos Kick, Side Smash: Chaos Rift Down Attack: Chaos Magic, Down Smash: Chaos Blast Final Smash: Super Shadow, Armageddon Smash: Chaos Maxima Sprint: Dash, Grab Smash: Chaos Laser, Crawl: No *Meta Knight Up Attack: Cape Tornado, Up Smash: Mach Vertical Normal Attack: Slash Down, Normal Smash: Mach Tornado Side Attack: Slash Fury, Side Smash: Drill Tornado Down Attack: Spin Slash, Down Smash: Dark Slash Final Smash: Halberd Charge, Armageddon Smash: Galaxia Fury Sprint: Drive, Grab Smash: Slash Galaxia, Crawl: No *Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Mega Star *Warp Star *Violet Wisp *Cyan Wisp *Yellow Wisp *Bumper *Home Run Bat *Omnitrix Core *Nanite *Smash Ball *Poke Ball *Armageddon Sphere *Dragoon Piece *Fire Flower *Star Rod *Mini-Gun *Large Gun *Firecracker Gun *The game is the first game in the series to include characters from TV series. *There are officially 107 playable characters not counting ZSS and Sheik. *It is now likely that the release date of the game will be delayed possibly into mid-summer. *Super Smash Bros. Armageddon (Sonic Fanon Wiki) *Super Smash Bros. Armageddon (Mario Fanon Wiki) Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Games